


Stage Dance

by Ocendaca



Series: Through life and loss [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocendaca/pseuds/Ocendaca
Summary: Cloud and Andrea perform on stage again
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: Through life and loss [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852894
Kudos: 5





	Stage Dance

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Bellas Final from the movie Pitch Perfect.
> 
> https://youtu.be/vOTtCjGqXYo
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5DnDWdt25emVC9CLUi3Iku?si=JiGXdbMhTKK9yd_qy1kW2g

_Seems like everybody's got a price_  
_I wonder how they sleep at night_  
The stage was dark except two spots on the upper body of Cloud and Andrea, standing two armlengths apart, facing away from each other.

 _When the sale comes first and the truth comes second_  
_Just stop for a minute and smile_  
They approached each other and passed by, stopped and looked back with a soft smile.

 _Everybody look to the left_  
Both swayed to the left side of the stage..

 _Everybody look to the right_  
... and to the right.

 _Can you feel that, yeah_  
_We're paying with love tonight_  
Andrea lifted Clouds chin with his fingertips and dipped down to almost kissing him.

—————————————————

It was almost two months ago when Cloud surprised Andrea with the request to perform on stage, preferrable with him.  
At first he asked for another dance-off, but was quick convinced to put work in an old dance routine that Andrea and Antoine performed before the latter decided to leave the stage and picked up backstage work.  
Antoine volunteered to practice his old part with Cloud, with minor changes to make the routine less taxing for someone who isn’t trained.  
They agreed that it will be a one-time performance only and it hadn’t been announced in advance.

—————————————————-

 _It's not about the money, money, money_  
_We don't need your money, money, money_  
The stage was fully lighted and the men started a fast Cha Cha routine in two handed hold with spot turns, runs and time steps.  
Both were clad in royal blue tricots and trousers. The tricots scattered with clear crystals all over and the trousers with an inch wide stripe of crystals along the side seams.

 _(Price tag, forget about the price tag)_  
They broke apart and stepped away from each other.

 _Won't you come see about me_  
Cloud beckoned Andrea over....

 _I'll be alone dancing, you know it, baby_  
... turned away from him and swayed, embracing himself.

 _Tell me your troubles and doubts_  
Andrea went over...

 _Giving me everything, inside and outs_  
... and circled around Cloud and held his right hand out to him.

 _Don't you forget about me (you're amazing, just the way you are)_  
Cloud took it and was spun in consecutive underarm turns.

 _As you walk on by (just the way you are)_  
_Will you call my name_  
They parted and strolled in opposite directions.

 _As you walk on by_  
_Will you call my name_  
As they reached the sides of the stage they swiveled on the balls of their feet and strolled towards the stage center.

 _As you walk on by_  
_Will you call my name_  
As the passed each other in the center they laced their hands together and stretched their arms as they proceeded to walk.

 _I say la, la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_  
They yanked at each others arm and sent themselves in a pirouette, spinning around each other like planets around the sun.

 _Tonight_  
_I will love, love you tonight_  
They got together in regular frame and circled around the stage.

 _Grab somebody sexy_  
They ended in a lunge stance, legs slotted, right hand on the other ones left hip and swayed their upper bodies forth and back.  
_Tell them, "Hey"_  
One, two...  
_Give me everything tonight_  
...three, four...  
_Give me everything tonight_  
... five times and breaking away.

 _Take advantage of tonight (what's up)_  
_'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princes_  
They dropped down and repeated in sync the moves from the dance competition months ago.

———————————————————

Cloud had hoped that he could hide the practice sessions from his friends but Zack was just too attentive and inquired him after he used some lame excuses for his absence at their business.  
Now Zack, Aerith, Tifa and Leslie sat on a table in the audience and especially Aerith was cheering him on.

———————————————————

 _Excuse me_  
_But I might drink a little more than I should tonight_  
They faced each other again, Andrea pacing tutting towards Cloud who backed off.

 _And I may take you home with me if I could tonight_  
Andrea grabbed Clouds tricot at the neckline and pulled him with him while stepping backwards.

 _'Cause we might not get tomorrow tonight_  
_Uh_  
Cloud turned in to stand before Andrea, both facing the audience and vogueing their arms in quick succession.

 _Hands up_  
Andrea stretched both arms up with fingers splayed, head thrown back while Cloud threw his right fist up in the air, head hung down.

 _I put my hands up_  
Andrea let his arms down, hands drawing a wide bow on his sides, bringing his head straight again. Cloud opened the fist and splayed his fingers while lowered the arm in front of him and lifted his head.

 _Tonight_  
_I will love, love you tonight_  
Again they got in regular frame and circled, turning in and out alternating.

 _Let's do it tonight_  
They turned in, face to face, the palms of their right hands resting upon the other ones heart.  
The stage light went low, a single spot only on their upper bodies.

They grinned at each other, all teeth, catching their breaths and the fire in their eyes burning full of desire for the other.

The stage fell dark and both hurried backstage to the private dressing room.  
Antoine remarked „Next appearance in thirty minutes.“ without looking up from his clipboard with the show’s schedule.  
Passing him Cloud gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered „Make it fourty.“  
Antoine just smiled, eyes still on the schedule.

The pair entered the room and Andrea hurled the younger man on the bed and slammed the door shut.

„What was that?“ he inquired as he hurriedly started to undress himself. „You are kissing my best friend? Anything I should know about?“  
Cloud already had toed away his shoes and pulled off his tricot and was wriggling out of the trousers, still lying on the bed. „Just sayin‘ thanks. He spent a lot of his free time to practice the dance routine with me.“

Andrea was now naked and dropped besides the blonde on the bed and pressed an open-mouth kiss on the side of his neck, lightly sucking. He pulled back and asked low „You are not interested in him? Or in a threesome? I could ask him if you want to.“  
Cloud looked at him with wide eyes. „No!“ he almost yelled. „I don’t want anyone else. Do you? Did you.....?“ there was a hint of insecurity in his eyes.

Andrea kissed him wet and hungry. „There is noone else but you since I saw you - and also a while before that. But if we don’t get it on soon I might think it over“ he growled the last part.  
The blonde rolled him on his back and grabbed for lube and condom. „Needy, aren’t we?“ he chuckled, back in the mood. „Just lay back and let me do the work.“

With practiced movements Cloud worked himself open while rubbing their cocks together to get them harder. Soon he used the condom on Andrea and let his cock impale him as he lowered himself on the dancers crotch until he took him in full and both men moaned in pleasure.

There was that look again in Clouds eyes, pupils blown and the fire of want, of desire burning.

Andreas hands stroke up and down the blondes thighs and his gaze laid upon the younger man in appreciation while Cloud rocked himself up and down the cock that filled him up and rubbed his prostate oh so good.

It was no elaborate way of making love. It was primal and hasty, trying to feed their desire to get their satisfaction in the given time and the small room was filled with the sounds of moans and panting and two mingled musky scents.

Andrea moved his hips to speed up the progress and stroked Clouds cock to time their climaxes together. There was no holding back and no clearance to come.

Finally Andreas thrusts became more hectic, his grip on Clouds cock tighter and his strokes shorter. Cloud managed to throw a thoughtfully placed towel over his groin to prevent an overall spilling as he came, feeling the twitching inside him.  
The two had become a well-tuned team during their shared months, always eager to please one another.

After he caught his breath Cloud pressed a kiss on Andreas lips, lifted himself up and cleaned both men with the towel, discarding the condom in the process.

He laid besides the dancer and laced one hand together to savor the minutes before the older man had to perform again.

„How did you manage not ending here when you performed this dance routine with Antoine back then?“ he asked.  
Andrea turned to look at him. „We ended more times than not here.“ he simply answered.

„Oh.“ Cloud was in mild shock. Of course he knew about Andreas past and the dancer always answered his questions earnest and honest but until now there were no names, save faces. And now there was someone he even considered a friend who once was intimate with his partner.

„Are you concerned that Antoine is still around?“ Andrea asked softly, almost reading the blondes mind.  
„Yeah, somehow.“ Cloud muttered.  
The dancer lifted his chin to lock their eyes „I assure you that neither Antoine nor me are interested in physical intercourse with one another anymore. It’s been long ago.“

„But still you would ask him for a threesome?“ the younger one pressed the topic.  
„Only for your sake. He is the only one besides myself I would entrust your well-being to.“ the older man said lovingly.

Andrea cupped Clouds jaw in his hand. „I have always been honest to you and see no reason to change that now. But if you make me choose between him and yourself I honestly cannot say how I would decide.“

Cloud saw the eyes of the dancer shine wet and presumably his own looked the same. He shook his head and pulled Andrea into a close embrace. „I‘d never do this to you.“ he whispered.  
„Thank you.“ was the choked answer.

After a minute Andrea pulled out of the embrace. „And now my make-up is totally ruined.“ he said lightly.  
Cloud smiled at him. „You’re still the best looking guy in Midgar.“  
„I get the feeling your opinion is biased.“ the dancer replied, placed a kiss on the blondes forehead and stood up to dress himself in the tricot for his next performance.

There was a loud knock on the door and Antoine announced „Ten minutes!“  
„There’s your make-up wizard.“ Cloud joked while leaving the bed and collecting his street clothes.  
He kissed Andrea goodbye. „I‘ll be with Zack and the others in a minute.“

The dancer left the room and after he was dressed Cloud followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have almost no knowledge about dance terms and being ESL it was even harder to put this together. I apologize for probably lousy descriptions.  
> When the movie was on TV some weeks ago I immediately figured most of the routine in my head for this song and hope you can visualize some of it.


End file.
